The meaning of war
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, disanalah kami berkumpul. Berlatih, bermain, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Tapi... Akankah suatu saat berubah... Karena peperangan yang tak berhenti ini? THANX!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Cerita baru lagi! Namun ini...

Wa & Aupu: REQUEST DARI _**YUUKI MOON CHAN**_!

Wa: karena kebetulan dapet inspirasi, lebih baik kita tepati request!

Aupu: bukan karena berat hati atau terpaksa, namun Wa-san sebenarnya sangat suka Xing Cai.

Wa: shut up, you make me blush... Tapi, DYNASTY WARRIORS SELAMANYA MILIK KOEI! JIKA DYNASTY WARRIORS MILIK WA, WA NIKAHKAN XING CAI DAN GUAN PING DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aupu: *sumpel mulut Wa pake Mic* sebaiknya kita mulai! THANX!

* * *

Di bawah pohon berwarna coklat dengan daun-daun berwarna merah jambu yang gugur secara teratur. Di antara beberapa pepohonannya, ada seorang lelaki tengah tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut. Sambil mendengur sedikit mengartikan nyenyak.

DUAK!

"Huaaaa!" kaget lelaki itu, saat mendengar suara benturan yang keras tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur hah? Ini sudah waktunya latihan bersama Yang Mulia Liu Shan" ucap seorang wanita, setelah selesai memukul pohon diatas kepala lelaki itu.

"Ya, sudah" jawab lelaki itu bangkit dan menguap lebar.

"Ayo, Yang Mulia Liu Bei tidak akan senang jika kau berlama-lama"

Wanita itu membalik badannya, namun tiba-tiba berhenti saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu membalik wajahnya, bukan badannya.

"Hei, Xing Cai. Bukankah lebih enak jika melihat bungga Sakura berguguran?" ucap lelaki itu berputar-putar ria.

"Tidak, tugas adalah tugas" ucap wanita, atau lebih baik yang kita kenal, Xing Cai.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, selain pendiam dan penurut, Xing Cai juga tipe Tsundere. Sempurna.

"Kenapa tidak latihan disini saja?" tanya lelaki itu, atau lebih baik yang kita kenal Guan Ping, masih berputar-putar ria.

"Itu bisa, akan ku panggilkan Yang Mulia Liu Shan" jawab Xing Cai. Telah memilih pilihannya dengan gampang.

Xing Cai kembali menatap kedepan dan berjalan meninggalkan Guan Ping, Guan Ping tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk kembali di tempat utama. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya dan kembai tertidur.

Baru bangun langsung tidur lagi? Luar biasa.

Setelah agak lama, Xing Cai dan Liu Shan sudah sampai. Xing Cai yang berada di belakang Liu Shan hanya menatap marah kepada Guan Ping yang sudah terlelap LAGI. Xing Cai berjalan mendahului Liu Shan dan kembali memukul pohon yang tepatnya diatas kepala Guan Ping.

"Huaaa!" teriak kaget Guan Ping sekali lagi.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia Liu Shan, Guan Ping memang tidak bisa diandalkan" ucap Xing Cai menunduk dengan sebelah lutut menyentuh lantai didepan Liu Shan.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa..." ucap Liu Shan, mengipas-kipas tangannya pelan.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Liu Shan. Anda akan latihan bersama kami!?" ucap Guan Ping kesenangan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mengajari ilmu pedang kepada Yang Mulia Liu Shan itu tugas kita berdua!" bentak Xing Cai.

"Uh... Yang Mulia Liu Shan... Xing Cai membentakku..."

"Ahahaha, sudah, sudah, ayo sekarang sebaiknya kita latihan..." ucap Liu Shan lembut.

"Ehm? AH! Hamba lupa membawa pedang!" ucap Guan Ping setelah melihat sekeliling.

"Si bodoh ini!" ucap Xing Cai mengepalkan tinjunya, namun dihentikan oleh Liu Shan.

"Sebaiknya saya mengambil pedang Guan Ping" ucap Liu Shan, tidak lepas dari senyuman lembut itu.

"Yang Mulia Liu Shan!? Untuk apa Yang Mulia menolongnya?" tanya Xing Cai tidak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya bosan hanya duduk di Istana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain belajar dan membaca... Hehe, saya permisi"

Liu Shan menunduk, naun tetap saja Xing Cai tidak bisa menerima tundukan Liu Shan yang begitu sopan. Liu Shan membalik badannya dan berjalan dengan tenang.

"Tinggal berdua lagi..." ucap Guan Ping meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"..."

BLETAK!

"A, aduh!" rintih Guan Ping saat Xing Cai memukul kepalanya.

"Pikiran kotor harus di bunuh... Kalau boleh pemiliknya juga dibunuh" ucap Xing Cai, seperti siap membunuh.

"Hu, huaaa Xing Cai... Jangan memukulku lagi.. Sakit sakit..."

Xing Cai menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap kedepan. Menunggu kedatangan Liu Shan, Liu Shan tipe yang tenang dan sabar. Pasti lama sekali untuk menunggunya kembali.

"Hei, Xing Cai~ Yuhuu~" ucap Guan Ping sedikit bernada menggoda.

"APA!?" jawab Xing Cai ketus.

"Ehm... Kita akan berperang dengan Wei dan Wu, benar?" ucap Guan Ping, ketakutan melihat reaksi Xing Cai.

"Ya, strategi sudah dikatakan oleh Master Zhuge Liang, dan peperangan sudah disiapkan Yang Mulia Liu Bei"

"Hem... Perangnya bersama Ayah, dan ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang menabjubkan!"

Xing Cai hanya menatap dengan polos, menatap kepada sepupunya yang bodoh, polos, dan suka perang ini. Dia sangat bangga dan senang menjadi anak angkat 'God of war' tapi di situlah letak yang mengasyikan dan membuat keramaian suasana.

"Ada apa Xing Cai, dari tadi kau menatapku terus~" goda Guan Ping tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpenjam yang terlihat senang.

"Ma, mana ada" balas Xing Cai memalingkan wajah.

"Uh... Kau dingin sekali..."

"Biarlah."

"Ehm, hehe... Hei Xing Cai" panggil kembali Guan Ping.

"Apa lagi?"

"Wu itu punya banyak strategis ya... Kelihatannya sulit, bahkan kita cuma punya 2 strategis tersisa saat Master Pang Tong meninggal..."

"Jadi?"

"Jika... Terjadi apa-apa denganku di medan perang, maukah kau mengantikanku sebagai penerus God of war?"

"Eh?"

Xing Cai menoleh dan menatap binggung sekaligus terkejut kepada Guan Ping yang masih tersenyum-senyum. Wajah bodoh itu...

"Xing Cai, Guan Ping..." suara familiar dari kejauhan. Liu Shan.

Guan Ping segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Liu Shan dengan sangat senang, wajah tanpa dosa. Dia kelihatan sangat percaya diri...

Tapi, maksud dari 'Mengantikanku sebagai penerus God f War' itu masih berputar-putar dikepala Xing Cai. Entah ada suatu firasat yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan sampai tidak tahan apa yang akan terjadi. Nanti?

.

.

.

* * *

Hehehehe, requestmu Yuuki-san, juga thanx telah membaca dan mereview!


	2. Chapter 2

Fiuh, mumpung di tempat kerja, dapet internet gratis(?)  
Aupu: kok numpang.  
Wa: hahahaha... *lempar TNT ke Aupu-san, pencet tombol*  
TNT meledak...

Kuroragi Uum:

Bisa jadi... *anggukin pala*  
Aupu: hati hati, tombak Xing Cai menuju kearahmu.  
Wa: weks... *lari*  
Aupu: hem... Okay, karena saya tidak sibuk. THANKS FOR REVIEW!

Yuuki Moon Chan:

Yups, masih berlanjut dan bukan oneshoot! Entah kenapa wa senang liat kepolosan Guan Ping dan kekesalan Xing Cai... Hahahaha... Kasihan juga sih liat Xing Cai... THANKS FOR REVIEW!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Tosh!  
Aupu: tentu saja suka, pertama kali main DW dia langsung pake Xing Cai.  
Wa: berisik kau Pu*tendang Aupu* yups, ini masih berlanjut!  
Aupu: THANKS FOR REVIEW!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya, karena wa paling senang liat Guan Ping ceria! Hahaha.  
Maunya sih memang Guan PingxXing Cai... Sesuaiin request... Tapi Guan Ping mati di Fan Castle... *nangis nangis gaje*  
Aupu: *pake payung dan jas hujan* THANKS FOR REVIEW!

* * *

Waktu cepat sekali... Kejam sekali... Bahkan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk perang... Itulah isi pikiran Xing Cai. Hari ini Xing Cai bertingkah seakan akan berbeda dengan biasanya. Contoh? Perlu diberi contoh? Baiklah...

.

Saat sedang makan bersama-sama jendral lain, Guan Ping pernah mencoba(Lebih ke bercanda) meminta asinan lobak milik Xing Cai, Xing Cai hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke Guan Ping dan tetap menikmati makanannya.

Aneh... Biasanya Xing Cai akan mengatakan "Tidak, kau sudah makan milikmu" begitu...

.

Guan Ping dan Liu Shan hanya menyimpan pertanyaan terbesar dan sangkaan terbesar. "Apakah Xing Cai terpeleset dan membentur kepalanya?" mungkin itu bisa jadi...

"Ping, kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Guan Yu, menepuk pundak Guan Ping.

"... Baiklah ayah..." jawab Guan Ping mengikuti Guan Yu yang menaiki kuda merah bernama Red Harenya itu.

Guan Ping menoleh sebentar ke arah Xing Cai yang masih terlihat takut akan sesuatu. Apa dia benar benar terbentur? Sudahlah, Guan Ping menaiki kuda coklatnya dan menyibak tali kudanya dengan pelan.

Disana, gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam meneguk ludahnya.

"Semoga kau pulang dengan s... Guan Ping..."

.

Anginnya sangat kencang dan dingin. Sepertinya akan ada badai di Istana Fan ini. Tapi ini sangat baik, seperti strategi yang disusun Zhuge Liang tadi. Sesuai rencana, Guan Ping harus membanjiri Istana Fan. Guan Ping berjalan kearah suatu tempat dan mengontrol gerak air.

Guan Yu mesti memberi banyak aba aba sampai tengorokan habis(?) hingga akhirnya berhasil mengikuti rencana.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Guan Yu..." sapa seseorang.

Guan Yu yang sadar tengah dipanggil, segera menoleh kearah suara.

"Xu Huang? Kau datang juga? Aku sangat bangga..." ucap Guan Yu mengelus jenggotnya.

"Ya, dulu... Kau memang temanku, tapi sekarang kau musuhku!" Xu Huang menjulurkan kapaknya yang cukup panjang.

"Lakukan semaumu..."

Guan Yu segera mengayun tombak tajamnya kearah Xu Huang, dan ditahan oleh kapaknya. Guan Yu mendorong terus tombaknya dengan dorongan terkuat yang dia bisa, Xu Huang mengeretakkan giginya. Xu Huang tetap punya kekuatan yang bagus dia menahan serangan Guan Yu yang semakin kuat.

TRANG!

"Tidak mungkin!"

Kapak milik Xu Huang terpotong, hingga terbelah dua. Tombak milik Guan Yu mengoresi pinggang Xu Huang. Cukup dalam, tapi tidak terpotong. Xu Huang mundur dengan langkah besar dan jatuh ditempat.

"Kau memang kuat, tapi kau tak bisa menandingiku, Xu Huang!" ucap Guan Yu, meletakkan tombaknya di depan leher Xu Huang.

"Heh, ini baru awal, wahai teman lamaku Guan Yu"

Dari belakang, seseorang mendorong Guan Yu dan menimpanya. Tombak Guan Yu teseret jauh dan tangannya tak dapat menjangkau tombak itu.

"Kau baik baik saja Xu Huang?" tanya orang itu.

"Saya baik baik saja, hanya kamu saja yang telat" ucap Xu Huang, menutupi luka goresannya.

"Saya akan membawanya ke dalam Istana Fan"

Cao Ren menahan kedua tangan Guan Yu. Sehingga Guan Ping yang melihat ayahnya, Guan Yu. Segera lari dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Ayah!" teriak Guan Ping, berlari kearah sang Ayah yang tertahan ditanah.

"Tidak, jangan Ping! Jangan medekati A..."

Perkataan Guan Yu terpotong saat dari salah satu jendral pemanah memanah dada Guan Ping dari belakang. Guan Ping memperlahan langkahnya dan tiba tiba terlutut. Matanya kosong dan perlahan lahan badannya terjatuh. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan mencoba menatap kearah sang Ayah.

Guan Ping menyeret tubuhnya kearah sang Ayah, dengan nyawa yang masih bisa dia kumpulkan, dan dengan nafas yang memburu cepat.

"Ayah..."

Guan Ping menunduk dan membiarkan keningnya menyentuh tanah. Matanya terpejam, Guan Yu hanya terpaku melihat anaknya mati didepan matanya sendiri.

Sedangkan dibalik sebuah rumah, ada lelaki berbaju hijau yang melihat aksi berikut dan segera menuju markas.

.

"Master Zhuge Liang!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa Guan Suo?" tanya Zhuge Liang membalik badannya.

"Hah... Hah... Kak Guan Ping dan Ayah ditangkap! Kak Guan Ping meninggal!"

.

Setelah mendengar laporan tersebut, Zhuge Liang harus menghentikan peperangan. Dan pulang dengan tangan kosong dan mayat mayat yang terbunuh. Tapi, saat ada peti hitam yang sedikit panjang, diangkut oleh beberapa Jendral teratas.

Xing Cai menghampiri salah satu jendral dan menatap inggin tahu. Sang jendral menggeleng pelan, satu gelenggan cukup menguncang suasana Xing Cai.

Artinya...

Guan Ping mati? Jadi dengan siapa dia dlindungi? Dengan siapa dia membentak? Dengan siapa...?

.

.

.

* * *

Fiuh! Reviews guys?


	3. Chapter 3

Guaaaaah... *lari ngiterin pom bensin*  
Aupu: *semprot Wa pake minyak, lempar korek api*  
Wa: GYAAAAH!  
Aupu: kamu ngapain sih? Kurang kerjaan amat...  
Wa: kejam *gosong* waktu wa cuma 10 menit untuk fic ini!  
Aupu: sekarang udah terpakai satu menit.  
Wa: NOOOO! *lari*  
Aupu:tambah satu menit lagi...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Yups, Xu Huang sangat hebat! *tos pake Bazooka sama kapak Xu Huang* poor thing... Tapi tenang saja Guan Ping! Kau akan wa hidupkan lagi! *bagaimana caranya...* entahlah, tapi THANKS!

KuroragiUum:

Xing Cai, pasti bisa sedikit bersabar! *percaya diri* ehem, kalau K-senpai mau sama Xing Cai, Da Qiao-nya dikemanain...? THANKS!

Yuuki Moon Chan:

Sabar... Sabar Yuuki-san... Ini wa kasih tissue dulu.. *berenang menuju Yuuki, kasih tissue* kita lihat lanjutan... THANKS!

* * *

"UUUGH!"

Xing Cai melempar kerikil didekatnya sampai memantul ditiap getaran air. Dia menghela nafas dan mendengus kesal, rasanya bergetar dan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menenangkan diri. Nafasnya berburu cepat, padahal udara tersebar dimana mana. Apa ya itu namanya?

Xing Cai, kemudian duduk ditempat sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya disana. Mencoba menginggat lagi, bahwa perkataan Guan Ping yang mengatakan 'Maukah kau meneruskan God Of War' itu sulit. Kenapa bukan Guan Suo? Guan Xing? Guan Yinping? Kenapa harus dia?

Biarkan apapun didekatnya memberitahunya. Author juga tidak tahu(?)

"Hai, Xing Cai" panggil seseorang, Liu Chan...

"Yang Mulia Liu Chan..." ucap Xing Cai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat orang yang menghampirinya.

"Anda baik baik saja?" tanya Liu Chan duduk juga.

"Sedikit..."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kemakamnya?"

"Tidak..."

"Oh ya, itu akan menyakitkan"

Liu Chan dan Xing Cai kembali hening.

Memang benar bukan?

Jika tidak ada Guan Ping, siapa yang akan ia bentak? Siapa yang akan menjadi biang kerok? Siapa?

Inti intinya... Tidak seru.

Disaat seperti ini, Guan Ping akan mendorong keras punggung Xing Cai dan Liu Chan, hingga menimbulkan Liu Chan terjatuh kedalam sungai dan terbawa arus. Terpaksa Xing Cai dan Guan Ping berlari mendahului Liu Chan untuk menangkap Liu Chan.

Dan Xing Cai akan langsung menendang Guan Ping ke sungai membiarkannya terbawa arus tanpa ditolong, karena itu pelajaran untuknya.

Tapi sekarang? Mana ada lagi sejarah macam itu...

"Xing Cai, bukankah kau pikir kita harus latihan?" tanya Liu Chan.

"Oh ya, benar..."

Xing Cai berdiri dari tempatnya dan berdiam sebentar, membiarkan Liu Chan jalan terlebih dahulu lalu Xing Cai yang mengikutinya. Tidak inggat waktu lagi sepertinya dunia ini... (Ngertikan? Kalau tidak mengerti, kita senasib-plak)

Xing Cai mengambil tombak dan tamengnya yang masih bagus dan belum berkarat. Dia jarang berperang, dan diwaktu seperti itu, dia akan berbicara dengan Guan Ping.

Guan Ping lagi, Guan Ping lagi. Orang yang sudah tidak ada, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan untuknya.

"Xing Cai? Apa kau sudah menemukan tombak dan tamengmu?" tanya Liu Chan diluar pintu itu.

"Ah, maafkan saya membuat anda lama menunggu, saya hanya berpikir bahwa tombak dan tameng saya sangat bersih..." ucap Xing Cai keluar dari ruangannya, sambil menunduk sopan didepan Liu Chan.

"... Kau berbicara lucu..."

"Be, benarkah...?"

Liu Chan hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu berjalan sambil membawa bawa pedangnya. Xing Cai merasa dia cukup kesepian saat ini. Rasanya menganjal dan membosankan... (I know how you feel...)

"Zhang Xing Cai" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Xing Cai dari belakang, seketika, Xing Cai membalik badannya untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Kak Zhang Bao..."

"Yups"

"Ada apa?" tanya Xing Cai dengan wajah lurus.

"Tidak, hanya saja dari tadi pagi wajahmu lesu dan pucat melulu"

"Terima kasih atas koreksinya"

"Itu bukan maksud Kakak kok... Begini, Liu Bei sedang menyiapkan perang Yi Ling, dia memintaku untuk membawamu kedalam medan perang itu"

"... Baiklah..."

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, berkumpul diruang rapat setelah ini"

Zhang Bao melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Xing Cai. Xing Cai yang sadar apa yang telah ada dipikirannya, segera beranjak pergi ke halaman Istana dimana Liu Chan latihan.

.

"Yang Mulia Liu Chan, bukankan lebih baik jika latihan kecepatan tangan? Pedang itu berat, jadi..." koreksi Xing Cai.

"Jadi?"

"Kecepatan tangan sedikit berkurang"

"... Baiklah..."

Liu Chan meletakkan pedangnya menyender di dinding Istana.

"Bagaimana caranya belajar kecepatan tangan?" tanya Liu Chan.

"Mengayun tangan, seperti berlari. Tahu?"

"Ehm..."

Liu Chan hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan saat berlari. Kecepatannya bagus, tapi karena lengan bajunya cukup panjang, ya... Kamu tahu.

"Yang Mulia Liu Chan, apakah kau mnegikuti perang Yi Ling?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Tidak" jawab Liu Chan.

"Begitu..."

Liu Chan tidak ikut? Mungkin karena peperangan kali ini sulit sehingga Liu Bei tidak membawa Liu Chan kemedan perang. Tapi, apa arti dari perang itu? Kenapa tidak damai? Apa seseorang senang melihat kehancuran ini? Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada diri sendiri, dia harus kemedan perang Yi Ling untuk lebih jelas.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia Liu Chan, latihan hari ini selesai" ucap Xing Cai, meninggalkan halaman Istana.

"Baik"

.

Xing Cai mulai berjalan menuju ruang rapat, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat gerbang perkuburan. Xing Cai mulai berpikir. Untuk memasukinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Xing Cai mendorong gerbang itu dan melihat lihat sekeliling. Semua mati secara tidak layak... Tidak ada yang mengerti, tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Xing Cai berhenti disebuah batu nisan perak dengan ukiran halus.

Xing Cai menunduk sehingga tingginya hampir menyamai nisan itu, mengangkat tangannya dan menempel ke ukiran batu nisan itu, nama yang sangat familiar dilihat...

"Kenapa tidak seorangpun memberitahuku arti dari perang..." bisik Xing Cai. "Apakah perang itu, pembunuhan abadi... Apa benar begitu... Guan Ping..."

Xing Cai mengusap matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Kau idiot..."

Xing Cai berdiri dan segera meninggalkan nisan itu. Ukiran tulisan nama, dan warna perak yang berkilau. Menuju ruang rapat, dan mempersiapkan perang. Hanya ituah.

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'Aku bukan idiot...'_

.

.

.

* * *

Wa juga bukan idiot.  
Aupu: *pukul Wa pakai sapu* siapa juga yang ngomongin kamu!  
Wa: etatatatata... It's hurt, Y U NO!?  
Aupu: no!  
Wa: jeez, wa tidak suka bertengkar, itu sakit, dan juga ini sedang di fanfiction.  
Aupu: whatever, review anyone?  
Wa: and merry christmas! Hohoho! Oh yeah, happy birthday for kakak pengajar Yenti Mitzuhiko, Happy birthday!


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Author mau buat fic, sekaligus kelihatannya semua pada lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahun wa... *nangis pojokan*  
Aupu: kamu gak pernah bilang atau ngomong om!  
Wa: jangan Oom, shit. Ya sudahlah, wa hanya bermohon agar _Playstation_ wa udah selesai diperbaiki... Nyawaku...  
Guava: ~_~  
Aupu: dia emang udah gila Guava.

Aiko Ishikawa:

Iya, manteb banget itu, apalagi kalau ada air terjun... *pembunuhan mode: ON*  
Guan Ping: jahatnya!  
Wa juga tidak merayakannya *yay* iya benar kata Aiko-neesan, tanggal merah dan tidak sekolah! *plak*  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Yuuki Moon Chan:

*kasi tissue* kan ini Request Yuuki-chan bahwa maunya Guan Ping x Xing Cai. Jadi wa usahain agar bisa membuatnya! *plak* kasian ya Xing Cai... Tapi tenang saja! Wa akan segera menolongnya! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Memang benar sih, bukannya kangen eh, malah mau disiksa...  
Guan Ping: kenapa aku sebagai tokoh yang paling sial disini... *cup cup cup, sabar ya...*  
THANKS YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

Xing Cai berjalan cukup lama dan akhirnya sampai diruang rapat. Suasanya sepi, tidak ada suara. Mungkin karena belum dimulai rapatnya. Xing Cai membuka pintu ruang rapat itu, melihat sudah ada banyak jendral yang berkumpul disana. Dengan suasana hening, Xing Cai segera duduk dikursi kosong tanpa diizinkan.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Liu Bei setelah melihat semua kursi telah diduduki.

"Sudah" jawab semua jendral, termasuk Xing Cai.

"Baiklah, sesuai pembicaraan ini, kita akan berperang di Yi Ling, kita akan berperang melawan Kerajaan Wu! Dan, kita sebagai jendral Kerajaan Shu, mari kita berperang dengan kekuatan kita!"

"Ya!"

"Kong Ming, akan memberitahu kita sebuah strategi, harap kalian semua memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepadanya"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Zhuge Liang berdiri dari kursinya, dan membuka gulungan peta Yi Ling. Zhuge Liang, menunjuk beberapa tempat dan menjelaskan kepada semua orang.

"Saya harap, Nona Xing Cai dan Tuan Zhao Yun menjaga jembatan, tempat satu satunya Jendral Jendral Wu bisa memasuki Wilayah kita" ucap Zhuge Liang.

"Baik" jawab serempak Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai beserta anggukan.

"Lalu, jika terjadi apa apa terhadap Wilayah kita, pastikan Yang Mulia Liu Bei lari ketempat yang aman"

"Saya akan melindunginya!" ucap Guan Suo penuh keyakinan.

'_Itu adik Guan Ping..._' pikir Xing Cai.

"Biarkan saya membantumu, Tuanku Suo~" ucap Bao Sanniang kegirangan.

"Itu... Kamu, tetap diposisimu" balas Guan Suo dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah..."

'_Aku mau tahu jika, Guan Ping akan berkata begitu kepadaku... Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan..._' pikir kembali Xing Cai mengeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Anda baik baik saja, Nona Xing Cai?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Hah? Ehm ya" jawab Xing Cai mengangguk pelan.

"Ehem, mohon tenang" perintah Yue Ying pelan sambil mengayun tangannya. Membuat semua kembali hening.

"Terima kasih, Nona Yue Ying... Nah, saya akan datang jika sedang dalam suatu keadaan terlibat, karena itu, maafkan saya jika saya seenaknya..." sambung Zhuge Liang membungkuk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ini tidak ada kesalahan untukmu, Kong Ming. Nah, semuanya... Apakah kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Liu Bei dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jelas, Yang Mulia"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih telah berkumpul diruang rapat secara bersama sama... Mohon besok diantara kalian semua, pulang dengan selamat"

"Baik, Yang Mulia"

Semuanya segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruang rapat. Xing Cai menghela nafas sebentar, dia belum mengubah posisi duduknya. Sehingga Zhao Yun menepuk sebelah pundak Xing Cai, dan membuat Xing Cai menoleh kearah Zhao Yun.

"Inggin makan di kedai Bao Zhi dulu, Nona Xing Cai?" tanya Zhao Yun dengan ulasan senyum dibibirnya.

"Baiklah..." jawab Xing Cai.

.

Zhao Yun membawakan teh ketempat dimana Xing Cai duduk. Saat ini Xing Cai dan Zhao Yun sedang didaerah kedai Bao Zhi, Zhao Yun duduk disebelah Xing Cai yang sedang melahap Bao Zhi-nya, dan menaruh secangkir teh hijau disamping piring Bao Zhi miliknya.

"Anda bertingkah aneh sesaat Tuan Guan Ping meninggal..." tebak Zhao Yun, membuat wajah Xing Cai terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya Xing Cai, kurang meyakinkan.

"Benar"

"Saya... Hanya merasa sangat kesepian, Ayah sudah meninggal, dan saya hidup sendiri... Jadi, rasanya saya kesepian..."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada Tuan Guan Ping"

"Anda tidak biasanya seperti ini, tapi... Dia hanya teman... Sepupu..."

"Sepupu yang menyusahkan ya... Tapi, dia lakukan itu, untuk dirimu juga bukan, Nona Xing Cai?"

"..."

Xing Cai berhenti melahap Bao Zhi-nya. Untuk dirinya, dimananya? Pikiran Xing Cai mulai bekerja, susah mengatakannya, seperti Bao Sanniang kepada Guan Suo? Oh sebagai ilustrasi, akhirnya... Cukup mengerti.

"Untuk diriku ya..." ucap Xing Cai tersenyum penuh kepaksaan.

"Ya, dia senang melihatmu terlihat marah, tapi itu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian dan bosanmu" ucap Zhao Yun yang seperti panah menancap tepat sasaran.

"... Apakah orang mati, bisa hidup lagi, ya..."

"Itu konyol, Nona Xing Cai"

"Yeah, maksudku, anda benar..."

"Baiklah, saya akan membayar ini, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama Nona Xing Cai"

Zhao Yun berdiri dan segera berjalan kearah kedai itu, Xing Cai hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menatap kearah lain. Memicingkan matanya karena terlalu terang.

'_Akankah kita hidup di Neraka yang sama...?_' pikir Xing Cai.

.

Besok harinya, entah mengapa rasanya satu hari seperti 5 tahun saja, tidak ada apa-apa... Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan, tapi malam ini. Xing Cai bertekad untuk berperang sebaik dan sekuat mungkin. Agar tidak mengecewakan Yang Mulia Liu Bei.

Tapi jika takdir bertindak lain, maka Xing Cai akan siap. Xing Cai mengambil pedang dan tamengnya. Dia siap, dia siap hidup dan mati.

"Ayah... Guan Ping... Kalian lihat saja... Aku akan tercatat disejarah suatu saat!" ucap Xing Cai dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Yaaay! Akhirnya... Okay okay! Review?


End file.
